This invention relates to a portable stanchion for use on ship decks, and more particularly, to such a portable stanchion for use with general standard container type ships.
Standard container ships are used for transporting standardized containers which are loaded onto ship decks. They may be loaded onto the deck itself or into recesses formed within various levels of the ships decks. Workers generally are moving around on the deck, and they assist in thc various crane operators in positioning the containers on the deck to be properly stored during transportation. A lock shoe is widely employed which fits into holes cut into the deck and contains a lip which locks onto the container and locks the container to the ship deck. This lip is operated by a foot lever, and this foot lever and lock shoe arrangement is utilized as part of the present invention.
Workers moving about the deck of such ships sometimes lose balance and can fall and be injured. Due to the large number of open hatches found within various ship decks, it would be desirable to provide means for the workers to grab onto some support to prevent their inadvertent falling and injury. At present, no stanchions are provided on ship decks in which standard container loads are utilized, and a perilous work situation is created.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved safety device for use on containerized ships which will allow the workers to be able to find quick support should they lose balance while working.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a support which may be widely employed and uses standard fairly conventional techniques in its assembly construction and operation.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such a portable stanchion which may be conveniently locked in place and can be easily removed from its locked position without interfering with the operation of the containerized ships.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a portable stanchion which includes loops through which ropes may be passed in order to further enhance the support provided by the portable stanchion.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such a portable stanchion which may be readily moved from place to place on board.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such a safety device which may be readily understood and capable of easy operation so that it may be widely adopted and used throughout the maritime industry.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.